A conventional refrigerating cabinet comprises a refrigerating circuit in which are arranged a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator. During manufacture of a refrigerating cabinet these individual parts must be built into the housing of the refrigerating cabinet and must be connected with one another. Such a manufacturing process is expensive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,574 B1 it has been proposed to combine several of these elements into a refrigerating apparatus that can, for example, be pre-assembled in a factory. This refrigerating apparatus is then transported to the manufacturer of the refrigerator and there installed in the refrigerator as a single unit. This known method has, for example, the advantage that the refrigerating apparatus can be hermetically sealed at the factory and is therefore ready for immediate installation.
Such a refrigerating apparatus normally requires a supply voltage. This supply voltage corresponds to the prevailing commercially available mains voltage, which in Europe is an alternating voltage of 220 to 240 V. Refrigerators contain many other electricity-consuming devices, for example lights or an electronic control unit. These electricity-consuming devices must likewise be connected with the refrigerating apparatus. Long cable conductors are at least in part required to enable these connections.